


Handle With Care

by angrysoftboi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant fluff, Reylo Baby, Teen pregancy, Unkar Plutt Is A Piece Of Shit, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnant rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrysoftboi/pseuds/angrysoftboi
Summary: “It had been a one time thing. Before that night, she had never gone to a party, never drank and never had sex. Of course, the one time she chose to let loose, she came out of it knocked up. A real kick in the crotch.”Rey is the perfect studentExemplary grades, and a full ride scholarship; she has a set plan for her future.Although, as she glares at that damning positive sign, her plans become a little hazy.How will she tell Ben?She barely knows him.





	1. You Left Your Mark On Me

**Author's Note:**

> oops my hand slipped

**_Positive_ **

 

Rey stared, mouth agape, at the pregnancy test she held between her fingers. 

 

_ That’s impossible _ .

 

Well- not impossible. She distinctly remembers hobbling around the day after, apex of her thighs aching in protest. She didn’t sit that day.

 

Anyhow- the evidence was right in front of her. That damning symbol in the middle of the stick, which she had pissed on minutes prior. How selfish it was, that the first thought that popped into her mind had been  _ ‘will this affect my scholarship?’ _

 

Would they deem her irresponsible after seeing her baby bump protruding from under her clothes, and take away the miracle she had worked so hard for?

 

The thing was, she  _ wasn’t _ irresponsible. She really,  _ really _ wasn’t.

 

It had been a one time thing. Before that night, she had never gone to a party, never drank and  _ never had sex _ . Of course, the one time she chose to let loose, she came out of it knocked up. A real kick in the crotch.

 

Knocked up by Ben Solo, no less.

 

The same age as herself, a senior, with an obvious eye for her and no shame to accompany it. He was the high school quarterback with raven black hair and a shit eating grin. Popular. Rey had no idea why he fancied her- probably because she had made it clear that she was unattainable. He seemed the type.

 

But he was  _ tall _ , and  _ handsome _ , and  _ ever so charming _ . He’d trailed her and her best friend, Finn, around the party, and watched over her drinks while she went to the bathroom. He was polite, and he respected her personal space as well as her boundaries. She’d been planning to lose her virginity in high school, anyway, not being left behind and all that. He’d just happened to want to help her out.

 

_ And now I’m here. _

 

It’s not that she regretted what they did, per se. Maybe what became of it though. She wasn’t sure.

 

It had been good. Nice, even.

 

Ben had found a room in the basement, and made sure she was comfortable the whole time. It hadn’t even hurt, really, like everyone said it would. She supposed that Ben had been thorough in getting her ready; making her come twice before even thinking about himself.

 

Seeing the size of him had almost taken away her buzz, though, alarm bells ringing in her brain as it brought up a frightening comparison to the tampons she used. She got over it after he coaxed another orgasm from her.

 

It  _ was _ a little painful when he’d put it in. Stretching- burning.

 

But pain quickly turned into pleasure. The sex was soft and slow, Ben whispering encouragements as he kissed over her shoulders and down her breasts. Almost like making love.

 

Except, it  _ wasn’t _ making love.

 

She barely even knew him.

 

When Rey walked over to the sink to wash her hands, she couldn’t look at herself in the mirror.

 

**

 

“YOU’RE WHAT!?”

 

“Keep your voice down, Finn!”

 

Luckily, no one heard Finns outburst over the noise of the cafeteria. Rey didn’t want to attract attention to herself. Better to soak up being invisible now; she wouldn’t be in a few months.

 

Her friend cringed and scrubbed a hand over his face, “Sorry, it’s just… how? I thought you were still- you know…” he lowered his voice even more, “A virgin.”

 

“Well… you know that party we went to a few weeks ago?”

 

Finn’s eyes widened, and Rey tried not to cringe herself, “you mean the party at Poe- _my_ _boyfriend_ -‘s house?”

 

“...yeah?”

 

“Oh,  _ peanut _ . Who?”

 

Her eyes involuntarily drew to Ben, where he was sitting by the window with his jock friends. 

 

Finn quickly picked up on who she was looking at, drawing from him the loudest gasp known to man.

 

“Finn!”

 

“Ben Solo!?” He whisper-yelled, gaze turning back on the man in question, “...Yeah, I could see it.”

 

Rey rubbed the heels of her palms into her eyes, “What am I going to do, Finn?”

 

“You need to tell him, peanut.”

 

“...I know.”

 

Finn grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly, “Do you-...are you going to keep it?”

 

She’d known the answer to that question as soon as she’d gotten the test results. She wouldn’t throw her child away like her parents had done to her. She couldn’t.

 

“I’m not going to turn into my parents.” Her voice was firm, much stronger than she felt.

 

“...This is a little different, peanut.”

 

Rey shrugged and started picking apart her sandwich.

 

_ Is it? _

 

_ ** _

 

Rey’s leg bounced nervously as she tried to pay attention to the English lecture, also simultaneously trying to ignore Ben looking her way every few minutes _. _

 

_ Does he know? _

 

_ No. _

 

_ He can’t possibly. _

 

Even still, she couldn’t help but worry. 

 

_ Finn wouldn’t have told him, would he? _

 

_ No _

 

_ You’re being insane, there’s no way he could know. _

 

_ But could he? _

 

_ Will he be mad?  _

 

_ He’s going to be  _ **_so_ ** _ mad. _

 

It was already to late when she realized she was making herself sick. Or maybe it was the baby?

 

Rey could feel the bile rising up in her throat. She tried to swallow it down, but it wouldn’t budge. She was going to vomit. In front of the class.

 

_ Shit. Yup. _

 

Rey shot up from her chair, desperately racing to the nearest garbage can and heaving up the contents of her stomach.

 

Her English temp, bless her heart, immediately rushed to her side and began to rub her back, murmuring her support. She knew. Everyone knew.

 

And among the whispers of her classmates, she heard one distinct, familiar voice say: “Shit.”


	2. To Put Life Aside And Want You

**Unknown Number:**

**hey, it’s ben**

**i didn’t have your number so poe gave it to me**

**i hope that’s alright**

 

_ He didn’t have your number, but you’re having his baby. _

 

_ Classy. _

 

Rey shook her head and mentally scolded herself from her perch in the nurse's office. She had never been one for slut-shaming, but this was… different, somehow. Especially when she recalled the judgemental looks she gained from her peers.

 

The high school rumour mill was brutal, and even though no one could prove that she  _ was _ , in fact, pregnant (besides Finn and herself), they had enough ammunition to make the shitty hand she was dealt even shittier.

 

Which they definitely would.

 

**Unknown Number:**

**i think we need to talk**

**u free after school?**

 

She had been absolutely mortified once she’d spilled up the last of her guts, raising her head from over the trash can to see all the eyes of her classmates boring into her. Including Ben, with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide like saucers. 

 

_ He definitely knows _ .

 

Rey groaned into her hands.

 

To make matters worse, she had her read receipts on, which meant he knew she’d read his texts and was now obligated to answer them. Well- she’d feel bad if she didn’t.

 

**To: Unknown Number**

**yeah**

**meet me behind the school**

 

She sent the texts before she had the chance to second guess herself and turned her phone off.

 

Now she just had to get through the rest of the day.

 

**

 

“-And then I puked. In front of everyone.”

 

Finn shrugged, scooping up the last bit of ice cream from the bottom of his cup and bringing it to his mouth, “Maybe they’ll just think you caught something. Or that you went to a rager and got absolutely trashed.”

 

Her friend had attempted to drag her to fourth period, but after seeing the state she was in, opted to drive her to Dairy Queen instead. It was all she could do not to cry. 

 

Fucking hormones.

 

“And what am I supposed to tell them in nine months? That I’m the next Virgin Mary?”

 

He shrugged again, “Could work. As long as your Baby Daddy didn’t tell anyone about deflowering you.”

 

Rey made a sour face, “Never refer to sex as ‘deflowering’, ever again. Hearing you say that probably gave me herpes.”

 

“Are you sure you  _ don’t _ have herpes?”

 

“Yes,  _ dad _ . I’m not  _ completely _ stupid.”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

 

Rey wiped her mouth with her napkin and stuffed it in her empty sundae cup, her momentary good mood turning somber, “...You don’t think he told anyone about that night, do you?”

 

Finn frowned, “I’m sure he didn’t, Peanut. Poe didn’t know anything about it.”

 

“You told Poe?!”

 

“It’s not like he wouldn’t find out anyway! In nine months you’re going to look like a walking beach ball!” Finn shuddered, “Seriously, have you seen Solo? That baby’s going to come out a full grown basketball player. I’ll pray for you, girl.”

 

Rey shared the same regards.

 

_ Sorry, vagina. _

 

“Have you talked to him about it?- Solo, I mean.”

 

“I’m talking to him after school.”

 

Finn took her hand, “What are you going to do if he asks you to get rid of it?”

 

She’d conjured up the thought, of course, and resents the wetness that forms in her eyes at the very idea, “I guess he just won’t be in the picture, then.”

 

Her friend smiled sadly at her, “I’ll be with you every step of the way, Peanut.”

 

_ Here come the waterworks. _

 

She lunged across the table to wrap her arms around his neck, futilely fighting back tears, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

Finn sniffled, getting teary-eyed himself, “Die, probably.”

 

“You’re not wrong.” She laughed, all watery and emotional, but a laugh nonetheless.

 

**

 

Dread.

 

She was dreading this.

 

Rey was seated on the bleachers at the back of the school, facing out towards the football field.

 

She’d never seen a game, always too busy with studying or homework. It didn’t go past her how little she and Ben had in common. A little humiliating, really.

 

It was also starting to hit her that she was probably just another notch on his bedpost. He definitely hadn’t been a virgin when they’d had sex. She wondered if it was special for him, too. Maybe that would make this easier.

 

“Rey?”

 

Her eyes widened.

 

_ I’m not ready. _

 

_ I’m not ready. _

 

_ I’m not ready I’m not ready I’m not read- _

 

She plastered on a smile, “Hey.”

 

His looked genuine, “Hey.”

 

Ben’s eyes roamed over her and she shifted awkwardly under his appraisal.

 

His mouth opened and closed several times before he seemed to find the words, “Uh- I don’t know how to put this. Are you… Are you-“

 

“Pregnant?”

 

He nodded, “Yeah.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

She nodded back, “Yeah.”

 

He exhaled quietly through his teeth and sat down next to her, staring thoughtfully at the field.

 

Ben turned his head towards her, “When did you find out?”

 

“Yesterday.”

 

“...Oh.”

 

Rey’s leg bounced- a nervous habit - as she twisted her hands in her lap, “I know this is… less than ideal, and I understand if you- if you don’t want to be in the picture, but… Please don’t ask me to-“ She stuttered to find the right words, feeling a little pathetic, “I can’t- I  _ won’t _ -“

 

She trailed off when his hand touched her knee, stilling it, “I’m not going to ask you to get rid of it, Rey.”

 

She released a breath she didn’t know she was holding, the tension leaving her shoulders. 

 

“And I do want to be in the picture. If you’ll let me.”

 

She nodded, sniffling, “Of course. It’s your baby, too.”

 

He huffed out a humourless laugh, “Jesus. A  _ baby _ .”

 

“Yeah.” She agreed, “A baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell fuckin yeah  
> i’m pUmPEd  
> let’s do some meddling, boys


	3. My Heart Like My Pen When I Jot And It Bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance

You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life   
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes   
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can   
But for now you're scan of my unmade plans,   
A small bump in four months you're brought to life   
A small bump in four months you'll open your eyes   
\- Small Bump - Ed Sheeran

 

**

 

Pregnant. 

 

Rey was pregnant.

 

P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T.

 

Pregnant.

 

His sperm and her egg did all that shit that they do- and, man, was he really wishing he’d paid attention in ninth grade bio -and now there’s a baby. Their baby. Inside Rey. The source of every wet dream and hard-on he’s had for the past two weeks. The holy grail of his spank bank.

 

Remembering that night was like ecstasy and agony all wrapped into one. Like eating your favourite food- and then choking on it, and dying directly afterward.

 

Ecstasy remembering the freckles spattered over her tan shoulders, the soft breasts that filled his hands as if they were moulded for him, the beautiful bliss on her face as she came. The way she trusted him to take her.

 

And then getting kicked in the balls repeatedly by the fact that it wouldn’t happen again.

 

Going into it, he knew it would be a one time thing. Rey had made that obvious. Her virginity wasn’t convenient, and he  _ was _ . But he’d tasted the forbidden fruit, in all its tight, wet, god-sent glory, and  _ craved more _ . 

 

An impasse.

 

He did, however, have slightly more pressing matters to attend to, the first being the  _ baby  _ he was about to have, the second being the fact that he was in  _ high school _ .

 

And then there was his mom. She was going to rip him a new one.

 

But first was the matter of deciding how he would break it to her.

 

**

 

As soon as the words had left his mouth, he braced himself for impact. His mother might have been a small woman, but she was a small woman filled with righteous fury and a need for her opinion to be heard. So he balled his fists and screwed up his face real tight, waiting for the utter monumentality of his news to translate. Waiting for the bomb to go off.

 

… But it never did.

 

Ben opened one eye before the other, cautiously gauging her reaction and making sure it wasn’t just delayed, and sinking slowly into the seat on the other side of her desk. 

 

She looked quite senatorial, sitting across from him in the study with her hands folded neatly in front of her, expression betraying nothing. It was easily recognizable as the one she used during interviews and debates. Impassivity.

 

But he could see in the slight twitch of her left eye, a habit passed down to Ben himself, that the expressed impassivity didn’t breach the surface. “Who’s the mother?”

 

Ben swallowed down the lump in his throat and shifted in his seat, “Her name is Rey.” His mouth twitched, “She’s wicked smart. You would like her.”

 

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.” 

 

The lump reformed. “I don’t.”

 

A pause. “I see.”

 

Leia began stacking up the pages on her desk and started filing them away, as much of a dismissal as he would get from his mother. “Bring her around for dinner. I’d like to meet her.”

 

Ben nodded and got up to leave, quite baffled and confused by their whole interaction. He hesitated at the door. “... Aren’t you mad?”

 

“Did you use protection?” She asked.

 

“.... Yeah.”

 

“Well, I can hardly fault you for one malfunctioning condom, now can I?”

 

**

 

Rey was having a pretty normal day as far as days go. Luckily, other than a few inquiries about her well-being from her classmates, there had been no mention of her previous sickness, so it was business like usual. She’d gotten up, heaved, had physics in the morning and would have calculus after lunch, but she was currently sitting in the cafeteria, scarfing down her meal as she watched Finn and Poe paw at each other. All according to schedule. 

 

Or, that was until Ben Solo sat down across from her. 

 

“Hey.” He said.

 

Poe decided Ben was worth coming up for air for. “Solo!” There was a slight breathlessness to his voice, “How’s it going, buddy?”

 

Ben shrugged and smiled charmingly, “Can’t complain.”

 

“Thanks for fucking at my house by the way.” Poe threw an arm around Finn, who was shaking his head in a way that was almost fond, “Can’t wait to tell little Solo about how they were conceived at Uncle Poe’s house.”

 

Rey was too busy averting her pink cheeks from Ben to see him shoot a glare at Poe.

 

Poe held his hands up in mock-surrender. “Hey, no hard feelings though. Right Rey?” The bastard winked at her, and she returned her gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

 

“...Anyway,” Ben began, “Are you free tonight?”

 

There was a long enough pause that Rey realized the question was directed at her. “What?”

 

“Are you free tonight? My mom wants you to come over for dinner.”

 

She blinked in surprise. “Oh. Um… I don’t know-“

 

“She’ll be there.” Finn interrupted her.

 

There was a shrug to Rey’s sharp look, and Ben smiled. “Great! I’ll pick you up after school.”

 

“I don’t have a change of clothes.”

 

She could see his gaze dart from her head to under the table, and the odd look that followed. “What you’re wearing is fine.”

 

Then he got up and left as quickly as he came, with no opportunity for argument.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

**

 

They spent the ride to his house in slightly uncomfortable silence, Rey twisting her hands in her lap and pretending not to notice Ben glancing at her every few minutes, and Ben with his back perfectly straight and his hands at ten and two with an iron grip on the wheel. 

 

Once the silence must have become too deafening for him, he flipped through the channels of the radio, landing on a station picked at random. Irony always picked the unwitting.

 

Ed Sheeran’s voice rang through the speakers, a song that Rey quickly recognized to be called  _ Small Bump _ , and Ben must have quickly decided was all too fitting to their situation, because he switched that shit right off.

 

She could see a pink glow to the tips of his ears.

 

**

 

The first thought that entered Rey’s head when she walked in to Ben’s house was  _ sweet Jesus, I’m about to have a trust fund baby. _

 

Because Ben’s house was fucking massive.

 

If Rey hadn’t already seen  _ it,  _ she’d have probably thought he was compensating for something. But no. He was just well endowed in every way.

 

“You must be Rey.” There was a woman, who Rey assumed to be Ben’s mother, waiting for them in the foyer. Because  _ yes,  _ there was a foyer. “I’m Ben’s mother, Leia.”

 

She had a tight grip and a warm smile when Rey shook her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise.” Leia’s eyes darted between the two of them inscrutably, “Come on, I'll give you the tour.”

 

** 

 

If Rey had thought the house was big when she first walked in, she had another thing coming with the rest of it.

 

The upstairs was a maze that she appraised with wide eyes as Leia led her around, followed closely by Ben, who just smiled at her wonder.

 

Leia paused by an open door. From the looks of it, it was a guest room, with a master bed in the middle of the room and a pair of dresser drawers up against the wall. “This will probably be the baby’s room when they arrive.” She nodded at her own words, “We’ll obviously get rid of the bed and put a crib in there, and a changing table. We’ll make it nice.” She looked back at Rey, as if searching for her approval.

 

And Rey found that she was looking at the bedroom through a pair of new eyes. Questioning the hardwood floors, admiring how the light hit the room. Thinking of different paint colours.

 

Ben put a hand on the small of her back, and Rey smiled up at him. They were too busy getting lost in their own visions of the future to notice Leia’s delighted look behind them.

 

**

 

Dinner went better than she expected.

 

Granted, she didn’t know what to expect, with no real parents of her own and only her foster father, Plutt, to speak for, but the conversation was nice and so was the meal, so as far as she was concerned, it was better than any dinner she’d had at home.

 

They talked about the courses she was taking that year and her full ride scholarship to Princeton, which seemed to impress Leia, and Ben’s plans for after he graduated. He’d recently gotten into NYU which was conveniently only an hour or two from Princeton, and not far from where they were sitting now. They avoided the topic of her pregnancy for now, choosing instead to dance around it until she was further along and past the 12 week mark, so the rest of the night flew by. Before she knew it, she was hugging Leia goodbye and Ben was dropping her off at Plutt’s.

 

She didn’t miss the frown on Ben’s face when he saw where she lived. She’d gotten over the initial embarrassment of her placement long ago; she could do nothing other than make the best of what she had. So she’d thanked him for the nice night and told him to thank Maz, their cook, for her, and watched him drive off into the night.

 

And she took a long, deep breath before she entered the house, thinking how nice it was to escape her real world, if only just for the night.

 

**

 

Ben wasn’t far from Rey’s house when he saw her backpack sitting under the passenger's seat, so he pulled a quick uey and figured he’d drop it off by her front door for her to find the next day, or he’d just text her.

 

When he walked up the doorsteps and found the door open a crack, he shoved the bag inside and turned to leave.

  
That was until he heard the familiar slap of skin on skin, followed by a watery ‘I didn’t mean to!’ That sounded a whole lot like Rey, and  _ saw red _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again

**Author's Note:**

> just a psa: i don’t share rey’s opinion of abortions, women should be able to do what they want with their bodies, i just couldn’t think of another reason for her to want to keep it lol.


End file.
